


Fortuna caeca est

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Jean-Bob sa bene che la fortuna esiste, ma con lui ha decisamente perso la vista: non esiste altra spiegazione logica!
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Fortuna caeca est

**Author's Note:**

> Sesta settimana del COW-T 10, M5  
> Titolo e prompt: Fortuna caeca est  
> Parole: 222

Jean-Bob sa bene che la fortuna esiste, ma con lui ha decisamente perso la vista: non esiste altra spiegazione logica!  
Insomma, quanti principi si sono ritrovati nella sua stessa condizione, costretti nel corpo di una piccola rana?  
Jean-Bob sembra non avere altro passatempo che non sia borbottare e lamentarsi, marcando su ogni r moscia con il suo inconfondibile accento francese, perché non riesce a trovare una sola principessa che possa baciarlo e farlo ritornare umano.  
E quando finalmente conosce la bella e coraggiosa Odette, ecco che gliene capitano di tutti i colori, si ritrova in disavventure incredibili che per raccontarle tutte per intero non basterebbe un solo libro!  
Se si ci butta a capofitto non è perché non abbia paura: ci tiene eccome alla sua pelle.   
No, la rana francese deve dimostrare alla principessa cigno che in verità è molto valoroso, il più coraggioso e intrepido fra tutti i principi del mondo.  
Accetta tutto, in compagnia della tartaruga Freccia e della pulcinella di mare Puffin, pur di rubare la promessa di un bacio, e possibilmente anche il bacio stesso, a Odette.  
Non si lascerà spaventare da uno stregone oscuro e dalla sua apprendista pazza, non indietreggerà davanti a un secondo stregone che vuole rubare una dannata sfera contenente le Arti Proibite, insieme ai suoi amici avrà la meglio su una perfida strega!


End file.
